1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor layer attaching kit, an optical semiconductor element-phosphor layer attaching body, and an optical semiconductor device, to be specific, to a phosphor layer attaching kit for attaching a phosphor layer to an optical semiconductor element or an optical semiconductor element package, an optical semiconductor element-phosphor layer attaching body, and an optical semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical semiconductor device such as a light emitting diode device (hereinafter, simply referred to as an LED device) and a laser diode irradiation device (hereinafter, simply referred to as an LD irradiation device) includes, for example, an optical semiconductor element such as a light emitting diode element (an LED) and a laser diode (an LD) and a phosphor layer that is disposed on the optical semiconductor element. Such an optical semiconductor device emits white light by color mixing of blue light that is emitted from the optical semiconductor element and transmits through, for example, the phosphor layer and yellow light that is converted in wavelength from a part of the blue light in the phosphor layer.
As such an optical semiconductor device, an LED device that is provided with an LED package in which an LED is encapsulated by a transparent encapsulating material and a phosphor tape that is laminated on the upper surface thereof has been proposed (ref: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,861).
The phosphor tape in U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,861 includes a phosphor layer and an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive layer that is laminated on the back surface thereof and is prepared from a (meth)acrylate-based pressure-sensitive adhesive. The phosphor layer is attached to the surface of the LED package via the acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.